Aquaman v Wonder Woman
by Vivek Reddy
Summary: Read the battle between the Amazons and Atlanteans, how they fight against each other and why.
1. Loss

Chapter 1

The morning sun rose high. The island country of Themyscira was right under the sun. The unitary sovereign city-state belonged to the Amazons, the women warrior tribes. It was a peaceful place where one could hunt, explore and relax. The Amazons were great warriors, skilled in infantry and cavalry.

This day, all of the Amazons were at the shore, standing below the hot sun. Queen Hippolyta was also there, with a umbrella over her head, as she wished to avoid tanning. They were awaiting a splendid arrival.

"Oh! Look" said one of the tribes.

And so did the others. They saw a ship coming towards their way. Laid with black, it contained on its front Diana, the princess of Themyscira and daughter of Queen Hippolyta. She waved her hand towards her people, and in return she saw a thousand hands waving back at her.

The Amazons were created by Zeus in order to protect mankind. Ares, who got jealous of humanity, had orchestrated its destruction. When the other gods had attempted to stop him, Ares had killed all except Zeus, who used the last of his power to wound Ares and force his retreat. Before dying, Zeus left the Amazons the island of Themyscira and a weapon, the 'Godkiller', to prepare them for Ares's return. However, that mission had been completed.

Coming on the ship was Diana Prince, who was born, raised and trained on the same island, five times greater than a warrior. Diana was trained by Queen Hippolyta's sister, General Antiope, more rigorously than a warrior. She was more focused on saving mankind than any other Amazonian, as she had rescued thousands of people during the World War I, along with US pilot Steve Trevor, who had died during the rescue.

However, after the war, Diana had settled in the urban life under the civilian identity Diana Prince, an antiquities dealer. She had been saving people in the metahuman identity Wonder Woman. She had become quite famous in her superhero form, all across the city. She had now come back to her island on a two-month holiday, to spend time with her people.

As Diana arrived, she threw a rope from the ship to one of the stands present there. She got down and ran to her mother, Hippolyta and hugged her tightly. Everyone greeted Diana well.

"You still didn't let go of this dress?" asked Hippolyta, looking at her Wonder Woman costume.

"Diana!" said her best friend, Orama, as she ran through the crowd and hugged her. "It's been so long"

Just as they made their move to go back to the castle, there was a strange sound coming from behind. Diana looked back, and down into the water. An abnormal noise was being heard. All of a sudden, a huge shark came out of the water. Everyone backed at once. Hippolyta guided them back.

"Everybody, please hide behind the rocks!" cried Diana.

The shark was in a very hungry mood. Diana observed it to wear the Atlantis symbol on his head, and understood that it was controlled by the Atlanteans. The shark gave a fierce roar and its sharp teeth were sparkling. The shark even threw itself on Diana's ship, breaking it eventually.

Diana and Orama ran towards the shark, attempting to attack it. The shark bent its head forwards to attack Diana, who dodged it and climbed on it. She ran and then caught hold of the Atlantis symbol on its head and tried to remove the band, in order to put it out of control by the Atlanteans. But she had received an electric shock from it.

Diana fell down from the shark. The animal tried to eat her, but she was in time saved by Orama. She placed Diana behind a rock, quite far from the shark. She began to attack the shark with her sword, but the shark pushed her with its fin, making her fall back. Orama began to climb on the its fin in order to get onto its head, but the shark rolled its fin, which made her sword to the ground, and Orama fell straight into the shark's mouth.

"No!" cried Diana, who had watched her best friend's death in front of her eyes.

She ran towards the shark, which moved its head towards Diana, who placed her sword in front of her, hence, stabbing it. The shark felt pain, and went back. Diana climbed on the shark's head and began destroying the Atlantis band on its forehead. She was successful and she began to stab the shark continuously, before getting down. She then placed her hands in front of her, which unleashed a beam of orange light, which directed the shark back to the water.

Diana returned back to her people, who were mourning. She, too, released tears from her eyes, in grief. Crying and mourning was the best form of justice that could be done to her. They did not have her body to arrange the burial. Everyone sat down and cried in the stage of losing a member of their species. Diana looked at the water, swearing revenge on the Atlantean Life.

The scene then cut to the marine life. The underwater city of Atlantis was just two miles away from Themyscira. Fishes, jellyfishes, octopuses were busy swimming in the waters. Starfishes and tortoises were on the ground, along with Cabomba and Anubias plants. Beside all this was the city of Atlantis.

People were moving all around the place, some with tridents. Mermaids and mermen were moving with fishes in their mouths. Some had special silver armours, who were slaves of their kings, moving all over the city ensuring non-violence and tranquillity. As the epicentre, stood the king's palace.

Guards were standing at the entrance, guarding the king. In came a man with blonde hair, tied in a ponytail in the back. He even carried a trident in his hand. He walked forward to the king's seat.

"Arthur, new cooks have arrived" he said.

It was King Orm who had just spoken. On the king's seat was his half-brother Arthur Curry, also known as the protector of the oceans, the Aquaman. Arthur was a half-breed, as his Atlantean mother Atlanna had married a human, Thomas Curry. Orm was the son born to the same mother when she married an Atlantean.

Arthur was born and raised in a lighthouse that his father owned. His mother had left him when he was young to ensure his safety. He had grown up, thinking that his mother had died. But, his venture across Atlantis made him discover that his mother was still alive.

The Atlanteans had always had a vendetta against the humans, who never cared about the marine life and just kept polluting the waters. A battle between Orm and Arthur would decide whether battle or union between the two worlds. Their mother had explained that the water and land were one world, which made the two brothers unite.

Now, that Arthur's father had died, he had given up life on land and began living in Atlantis, though he cared equally for both the worlds. He was the king and was accepted by everyone. Even Orm had no ego over him.

It was now time to arrange new cooks for the palace, for the older ones had left. Orm called them, as they entered into the king's chamber.

"What are your names?" asked Arthur.

"My lord, my name is Margo, and these are my assistants" he said, showing a four people standing behind him.

"What do you cook?" he asked.

"Everything and anything, sir. Both from water and land" said Margo.

"Fine, but less from water should be cooked. Understand?" he said.

"Sure, my lord" said Margo, and he was guided into the kitchens by Orm.

Then, Arthur's girlfriend, Mera arrived. Mera was the daughter of Nereus, the former king of Atlantis. She had silky red hair and had blue eyeballs.

"Arthur, how 'bout a jellyfish?" she asked.

Mera was the reason Arthur had managed to reconcile with Atlantis. She had guided him to get King Atlan's hidden trident, to come and fight with Orm, and get accepted by his people.

"We've just got new cooks. We have to wait for an hour or two, until they explore our kitchens" said Arthur, missing an opportunity to date her.

"Fine" she said, and left the chamber.

"Emergency!" shouted a voice from outside. The voice grew louder and louder, as a man approached the room.

"Emergency! King Orm is taken away by a strange thing!" he said.

Arthur immediately got up from his seat. He took his trident and ran out. He ran and ran until the castle outskirts and then splashed himself into the water. He began swimming, as his eyes adjusted to see in the dark, only to spot Orm, being taken away by a huge egg-shaped thing.

He swam faster and faster, getting nearer to his half-brother. He then took his trident and stabbed the thing. Arthur found that it was metal, and couldn't be easily damaged. He saw a knife symbol on the thing, and recognised it as the Godkiller sword of the Amazons.

He tried to free Orm from the thing.

"Arthur, save me!" cried Orm.

Arthur swam faster than the thing and blocked its way. The thing was going on forward. Arthur observed that it was being pulled by a thin sheet of rope. He tried to break the rope, but in turn received a slight electric shock. He continuously punched the thing. It began to get damaged.

Not so long, Arthur realised that they were reaching the horizon. They then came out of the water and then a knife came out of the thing' head and chopped Orm's head.

"No!" said Arthur, as he saw his brother's head floating on water.

He took his trident and stabbed the thing. Less damage was done to it. He took it underwater with him, and blinked his eyes, making them glow green. That was a communication signal for the marine life. All of a sudden, seven large piranhas arrived. Arthur signalled them to finish the thing. All the animals were so quick in finishing the thing.

Arthur went up and picked Orm's head in his hands. Far away, he could see the Themyscira island. He looked at it angrily, swearing revenge on the Amazons.


	2. Two more guests

Chapter 2

A strange lab.

Computers were on, carrying on some duty. Operating them was a man with spectacles. He was named Dr Hugo Strange.

"Yes!" he cried. "Soon, extra life on Earth will be vanished"

"The Amazons and Atlanteans are not worthy to live on Earth. Now that I have persuaded them to fight each other, they will be soon wiped out from this world!"

A long evil laughter followed.

Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne was in the Wayne Enterprises, with Lucius Fox, who were striding to the collection room. They entered the room and saw that their most recent activity had vanished.

"Where is the egg, Mr. Fox?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know, Mr. Wayne. I had received a call morning saying that the egg had been stolen" said Fox.

"Damn it! Do we have the footage?"

Bruce was guided to the security room. He was shown the footage of the previous night. On simultaneous rewinding and forwarding, they stopped when a strange man entered the room. He was wearing a black coat, with a hood. He took a small pouch from his bag. He directed it towards the egg and in two seconds, the large egg (about fifteen times wider than a football) was inside a small pouch!

Bruce was shocked.

"How's this possible, Mr. Wayne?" asked Fox, who was completely dumbstruck.

"We can recover it" said Bruce. "Give me five days"

Central City.

Barry Allen was sitting in his secret warehouse, where he undertook operations as The Flash. Barry could travel at extreme speeds, thanks to a lightning that had struck him. Barry was working on his speed, throwing a bottle of peas into the air, and recollecting them all one by one back into the bottle, making none fall to the ground.

Amidst his practice, the lights went off. Barry raced to the power supply of the warehouse, to check the electricity supply.

"Oh, damn!" he said.

He raced back to the warehouse, in his superhuman speed. But as he entered the door, he was hit by something. Barry fell to the ground. The lights were on in a jiffy. Barry could see the Batman in his room.

"Well, Allen, I think you should really work on running in the dark" said Bruce.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for the past week" said Barry, getting up slowly. "Well, what makes you come here?"

"The newly built egg has been stolen from the Wayne Enterprises" he said.

"Oh! So you want me to solve the case?" said Barry.

"Listen, Barry. The egg is not built for civilian purpose. I made it built for Diana, as she wanted it to give it to her people" explained Bruce.

"Why to worry? Maybe Diana herself stole it to surprise you"

"No jokes, Barry"

"Fine, what do we do now?"

"Go to Themyscira"

"What's that now?"

"Diana's homeworld"

"Listen, I hate islands. You cannot force me into this"

"Justice League, Barry. You're a member of the Justice League. You have to come"

Bruce took Barry outside the warehouse, and showed him his Batwing.

"Wow, I've never seen you in this" said Barry.

"Let's go" said Bruce, as Barry and he got into the vehicle, ready for take-off.

The next morning, in the wee hours, they reached Themyscira. They slowly got down from the Batwing.

"Well, not as bad as I thought" said Barry.

It was three in the morning, and Batman and Barry were in their civilian dress. They walked through their path, then all of sudden, a woman appeared in front of them. She pointed her sword towards them.

"Umm… We aren't Atlanteans. We are here to meet Diana Prince" said Barry.

Bruce stared at Barry, in an apologetic gesture of scolding.

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"Well, if you can't show us the way, we'll find it ourselves" said Bruce.

The woman nonchalantly started guiding them to Diana, with her knife pointed towards the superheroes.

"Well," said Barry in a voice that only Bruce could hear. "What do we ask Diana now?"

"That her egg has been stolen" replied Bruce.

"That's it?" said Barry. "For saying six words, we've come so far?"

"We don't know if it takes six words or six hours" said Bruce.

"Well, if I knew the route, I would just finish this work in five minutes. You know, travel from Central City to this island, just say those shitty six words, and then return to my city"

"How much time would you take, lady?" asked Barry.

The woman stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. Please show us the way?"

She pointed to the door behind her. She knocked it three times. In a few seconds came Diana Prince, alias the Wonder Woman.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed, and hugged him. Barry was jealous. "Hi, Barry" she said, to an unenthusiastic Allen.

She took them to a silent and free place.

"So, what makes you come here?" asked Diana.

"I'm sorry to say that the egg that you've asked for has gone missing" said Bruce.

"Missing? But how?" said Diana.

"I don't know, it was a man who could fit buildings into a small pouch" said Bruce.

"Well, if I'm allowed to ask, what kind of egg is it" said Barry, to the two heroes.

"Recently, I had asked Bruce if he could prepare me an egg which could allow my people to catch fish and octopus"

"From Atlantis?" asked Barry.

Diana did not reply. She kept her eyes down.

"Anything wrong?" asked Bruce.

"Atlantis is three miles away from here" said Diana.

"So, let's meet Arthur" said Barry.

"If you excuse me, I've got to sleep" said Diana, and she left.

After a minute of silence, Barry said "Well, we've got to go, too"

"Not too early" said Bruce. "We've got to stay for a day"

"Obviously not" said Barry. "If you're not driving the wing, I'm gonna travel on water"

"You know the route, Allen?"

"God, where do we stay?"

Bruce looked at the Batwing, and then at Barry.

"Damn, the worst place to sleep"


	3. The Unknown Danger

Chapter 3

Atlantis.

Aquaman was busy in the attic room of the palace. He was busy working on upgrading his trident, when Mera entered his room.

"What're you doing, Arthur?" she asked.

"Time to fight the Amazons" he said.

"But why?"

"They killed my brother!"

"Why don't you talk to them?"

"Nothing can be achieved by talking. It's just war this time"

Themyscira.

Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen were sleeping in the Batwing. Inside the castle, Diana was having trouble sleeping. She woke and started roaming around the castle, when she bumped into Queen Hippolyta.

"What makes you awake, ma?" she asked.

"My mind tells me to kill the Atlanteans at once" replied the Queen.

"Why, ma? Why don't we talk to them?"

"I hated sharing the boundary with the Atlanteans. Now, they have sent a shark to kill us. Even you had the same feeling, right?"

"I had, but… I don't think they could have done this"

"No, my dear, it's time to fight this time"

There heard a strange sound that moment. It was the sound of water. Diana picked up her sword and headed with her mother. They quietly came to the shore, looking around for something. Then, Hippolyta spotted the Batwing. She headed towards it, but Diana stopped her.

"That has nothing to do with this. It's just an empty plane that crashed on our island at twilight" she said, which made the queen relax.

Diana was looking all over the waters and could feel a sound coming from behind. She pushed her sword backward, which hit a woman with red hair.

"Listen to me…" she said. It was Mera.

But Hippolyta wouldn't listen. She started attacking Mera, who was not willing to attack the queen. Hippolyta recognised the Atlantean symbol on her forehead.

"Atlantean?" she said, now attacking her with more anger.

"Ma, stop!" said her daughter, but she wouldn't listen to her.

"Enough of your dramas, Diana" she said, attacking Mera with her sword, who kept dodging it.

Diana caught hold of her mother and pushed her down.

"You push me?!" she said.

She got up immediately and stabbed Mera with her sword. Mera was bleeding. With great difficulty, she covered her wound and managed to get back into the water.

"Ma, what did you just do?" said Diana.

"What, you expect me to be kind with our enemies?" said the queen.

"Enemies? How can you say that?"

"People who kill our own people are our enemies"

"Enough, ma" she said, going back into the castle.

Mera had managed to get back to Atlantis with the bleeding wound. She managed to get into the castle, to find Arthur in the attic.

"Arthur… Arthur…" she said, gasping.

"Mera? What happened to you?" said Arthur.

He placed Mera on a nearby lounger and took a cotton and gauze from his emergency kit. He was quick in operating her. She was completely healed.

"Arthur, war begins tomorrow"

The next morning, Bruce Wayne woke up in the Batwing, to find Barry Allen still snoring in his next seat. He stepped out of the vehicle and stretched his hands. He was enjoying the coastal landscape. Suddenly, he sensed something wrong. He rushed back to the Batwing.

"Barry! Barry! Wake up!" he said.

Barry was asleep and wished to sleep more. But he woke up still.

"What is it, Mr. Wayne?" he asked, in his asleep tone.

"I need you to go to Atlantis" said Bruce.

"What? Now?" asked Barry in return.

"There's something fishy as I see"

"Fine" said the speedster.

He slowly rose from his seat and stepped down from the Batwing. He yawned once and stretched his arms.

"Fine, where shall I go?" he asked.

"Just go three miles away on the water and tell me if you find anything"

"Piece of cake" said Barry, who was ready.

He was in position and then in a flash, The Flash disappeared. Bruce could see the red streak through the water. After ten seconds, Barry stopped at a point. He was slowly going down into the water, though he was continuously moving his legs front and back, at alternate times. Then, Barry could sense something. Non-rhythmic and frightening, the sound came from beneath the ocean. Barry immediately raced back to Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, there's a large tsunami incoming"

"Time to inform Diana" said Bruce, who then walked to the Batwing. He got dressed in his Batsuit.

"Well, I could have done that faster than you" said Barry, doing the same Bruce Wayne did.

"Barry, you have to inform the Amazons" said Bruce.

"But how?" asked a confused Barry.

"Just move through the island three times"

"Piece of cake"

Barry Allen moved so fast through the entire island that he could see red sparks. He was impressed by his speed. He then took his Bluetooth and connected his call to Alfred Pennyworth.

"Alfred, stay in contact with me"

"As you wish, Master Wayne" came the sincere reply from his butler.

Barry arrived followed by the red streak and stood beside Bruce Wayne.

From the top of a fort, an Amazon was stretching her arms, when she, suddenly spotted the young superheroes. She recognised them as a threat to their island and then screamed loud enough so that the snoring Queen Hippolyta could also hear.

All of them gathered down and the queen came forward near the coast.

"Invaders!" she shouted, taking her sword and preparing to attack. She charged towards Bruce, who was standing still, with zero surprise of her incoming. She moved her knife through his arm, but to vain. The sword broke, to the queen's surprise.

Diana arrived from behind.

"Ma!" she called, coming running to her mother. "What're you doing?"

"These two ugly creatures are trying to take over us" said Hippolyta.

"No Ma, they're my friends" said Diana.

"Am I ugly?" whispered Barry in Bruce's ear.

"What's it, Bruce?" Diana asked.

"There's a huge tsunami incoming" said Bruce.

"Time for battle!", cried the queen, so that everyone could hear.

"No, actually, we didn't mean that" said Barry, who was trying to convince the queen to stay calm.

"Keep quiet, redface!" said the queen.

Barry shut his mouth up.


	4. The Final Battle

Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne was helpless. No matter how much he tried to convince the Amazons, they would not listen. He even explained Diana personally, but she said that she wouldn't be fighting the war.

Queen Hippolyta was ready in her armour and sword.

"Diana, you coming?" asked the queen.

"No, ma, why can't we just stay calm?" she said.

"We? Why shall we stay calm? It is them who are sending a tsunami!"

"Why can't be just negotiate?"

"Screw this" said the queen and left for the battle.

All the Amazons were soon gathered near the coast. They were really vengeful under the hot sun, for the death of Orama. They waited until the Atlanteans.

Bruce Wayne was willing to stop the war. He sensed the incoming tsunami. He immediately went to his Batwing and got inside. He pressed a button and then his Batwing transformed into the huge Bat-Tank. Barry Allen was speechless.

The water waves were quick in coming nearer to the island. Bruce, in a hurry, quickly moved his Bat-Tank near the coast. The water was coming nearer and nearer, then Bruce pressed a huge blue button near the wheel, which caused the vehicle to create a large shield in front of it.

"This is awesome!" said Barry, who was staring at the features of the Bat-Tank.

The water then gave physical contact with the large, bulky, black shield, but could not pass through it. It tried its best, but couldn't pass through the shield. Two minutes later, when no one could hear the sound of water, Bruce Wayne removed the shield.

Quite sooner, there arose a huge bubble from water. Inside it were Arthur Curry, the Aquaman; Mera, who was still angry about the previous night; and two of Arthur's guards. Arthur stared at the Amazons.

"Get out of the way, Bruce Wayne!" shouted Arthur. "This is our place, and we have every right to fight!"

"Why don't you just listen to me, Arthur?" shouted Bruce. "Why the hell do you want to call for this war?"

"Those bloody people have killed my brother!"

"Liar!" said Hippolyta, going closer to Batman. "They killed Orama, and now they wish to kill us, too"

"They are born to lie, Wayne" interfered Arthur. "Now, get lost!"

Arthur took his trident in his hand and directed it towards Bruce. A jet of water splashed over him all of a sudden and he was captured in a bubble made of water. He tried to get out of the water ball, but couldn't.

"Leave me free, Arthur!" said Bruce.

"Not until you get lost from here" replied Arthur harshly. "And you, speedster! I think I have to give you special meeting with the piranhas"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that thing, but I'm fine here" said Barry, timidly.

"You better"

"Soldiers!" cried Hippolyta.

All of the soldiers got ready for battle, save for Diana. She was inside the palace, leaning to one corner of her room and staring at the floor.

Here, Arthur gave a signal and then a hundred Atlanteans were out of the ocean, ready for battle. Bruce Wayne was still trapped inside the bubble, and tried all ways to get free, but to vain.

"Barry!" he said, but he was not standing there. He looked back at Arthur. "Damn!"

"Attack!" said Arthur.

Immediately, Mera and two of her men took their tridents and directed them towards the Amazons. Water began rising towards them. Some of the Amazons feared the consequences, when Hippolyta got into the Bat-Tank. She began searching for the right button. On pressing and pressing various buttons, she finally pressed the blue button, with which the huge shield arrived again.

"Bloody" said Arthur, lowering his weapon.

When finally the water rising came to an end, Hippolyta pressed the blue button again, which caused the shield to vanish.

"Come and fight hand to hand, freaksters!" shouted the queen.

Arthur made the bubble around him vanish, and touched the water slowly. He then pressed his trident hardly over the water, which made it to become hard. The Atlanteans could now stand over the water.

"We must not lose a single one of our men" said Mera.

"Attack!" said Arthur, when all of his men started charging forward.

The Amazons took their swords in hand, some over horses, some with bows and arrows, some with spears. But the Atlanteans had only one weapon – their trident. Some of the Atlanteans had no left hand, instead they replaced it with a huge knife.

Roars and roars were common in the coast. The Amazons waited for the marine life to come, till then carrying her shield in hand. When finally one of them arrived, she took her sword and stabbed her in the waist.

Mera took her trident and threw it on one of the Amazons. She took back her trident and then, directing at one's nose, she shot water inside, causing them to flow to the lungs, making trouble while breathing. Arthur was the most frustrated one, who was killing people in bulk. One trident shot meant bleeding for two people.

The Amazons were not weak. They too were attacking their enemies with avenge. Some of them were perfect in shooting arrows, some of which even hit the opponent's chest. A few of them rode on their horses and attacked with their spears.

The battle was endless.

Inside the castle, Barry Allen was searching for Diana Prince, when finally, he came to a stop.

"Diana, here you are" he exclaimed.

"Barry!" she cried, moving nearer to him. "What's going on?"

"They're brutally killing each other, with no mercy"

"I cannot bear this"

"You should do something, I mean, you can at least stop the war"

Diana stared at Barry.

Outside, Arthur Curry was merciless. He kept attacking the women tribes with his trident, and on the other hand, he used water for protection.

One of the women went to queen Hippolyta. "Queen, they're using water!"

"So will we" she replied.

She shouted 'now!' and then all the Amazons were on top of the fort, ready with their catapults, about twice the size of one. They were holding huge rocks, which were released onto the Atlanteans. Ten rocks were released each time, and the Atlanteans were collapsing one by one.

"Enough!" said Arthur, then he took the trident of one of his deceased members, and threw it on one of the rock-releasers. It hit them on the chest.

Finally, Arthur spotted Queen Hippolyta, roaring amidst the fight. He stabbed the person next to him, and headed for the queen. He started striding and then hit her with his trident. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Arthur stamped her hand and had his trident in his hand. He charged it onto her, and before he could stab her, a narrow orange beam flashed through him, who fell back and hit a tree. Arthur slowly got up and saw Diana Prince standing behind the queen, helping her get up.

Barry Allen saw the scene. "That is what I call a super-sonic beam!"

"Diana, don't you come in between!" said Arthur.

"I AM an Amazon, you waterpie!" she replied.

Arthur was furious. He raced at her, and moved his trident on Diana, who dodged it and then got onto his back and kicked him to the ground. Arthur got up and then discharged water from his trident, but Diana had her shield in hand, which disallowed the element to reach her.

Arthur started attacking her with bare hands, having thrown his trident aside. Diana, who was a skilled tribe, kept dodging it and avoiding contact. She finally took her shield and smashed it on Arthur, who fell to the ground.

She took her sword in hand, and walked to Arthur.

"Keep calm, or you'd be dead already" she said to a frustrated Arthur.

She took out the Lasso of Hestia from her waist and tied it around his neck.

"The Lasso of Hestia compels you to tell the truth" she said. "Why do you want to kill us?"

Arthur groaned. "Because you killed my brother"

"We? Why would we want to kill your brother?" asked a confused Diana.

"I remember you asking Bruce for an egg for your people. Last week, I saw the same egg in Atlantis, taking my brother away, which eventually killed him"

Diana kept Arthur loose.

"Are you out of your mind?" she said. "Bruce said me that the egg was stolen and I did not receiver it yet!"

"What?" said Arthur calmly.

He looked aside where Bruce Wayne was still trapped inside the water bubble. Diana let him get his trident, who in turn let Bruce free. A frustrated Bruce started walking towards Arthur.

"You think you're smart?" said Bruce. "Every egg in the world is made by me?"

Diana gave Arthur time to stand on his legs.

"Why do you want to kill us, then?" he said.

"Because you killed my best friend Orama!" Diana cried.

"Me? This is the first time I'm coming to your island!" Arthur said.

"You sent a shark to the coast which ate my friend!"

"Shark? We don't have any sharks in our city"

Both Diana and Arthur stood confused.

"Now I've got it" spoke Bruce. "You both were being persuaded by someone to attack each other, just like Clark and I were"

Diana stared at Arthur. Just then, Barry Allen arrived in his superhuman speed.

"Hey guys, I've found something in that corner over there, and this it is" he said, showing a flying drone camera with red wings.

Bruce Wayne stared at the drone. He looked at all of its sides, when he spotted at a tiny corner 'Dr. Hugo Strange' written.

"Hugo Strange?" said Bruce.

"So, he persuaded us to fight each other?" said Arthur.

"Exactly"

"All we have to do now is to get this son of a bitch killed and then resolve the problem" said Bruce.

"Then what about the people who died?" asked Diana, looking at the several dead bodies over there.

Bruce stared at Barry. Barry smiled.

"Guys, you're too late to see my new time machine!" said the Flash.


End file.
